How I met my hikari
by Blue2
Summary: Just a side stroy.


**Yami Blue: _~clears throat and tries to speak in a civil manner~ _****"I am using my hikari's account to post this… so… um… anyway here it is. For more information about my hikari or me check on her story "The Prophet", which is coming out fine but tell her I said that."  **

"How I met my hikari."

By Yami Blue

Wednesday, December 25, 2002.

I lay peacefully on the ground somewhere inside the shadow realm; I don't really know where or care about since it all seems the same to me, as there is always only mist and shadows all around me.  And anyways, I am writing down on this journal that Blue game me as a Christmas present while I wait for it to be morning so I can go back to real world with her, my hikari. Hikari… such a small word in such a bizarre language and yet it holds some much meaning to me. Just like her name, her real name at least. The one I have excluded from any form of writing just because I promised her to keep her anonymity, I wonder what sweet dreams she has while I'm away. I wonder how she is able to sleep at all with all that energy she possess. She hardly stays still long enough to write her on stories in that infernal contraption that she calls a computer. I wonder how many hours she must have work to buy me this gift. By the hard and soft leather cover and the shiny silver colored finishes I would have to say that it was quite expensive, although to me its worth is much higher than humans can put in coins. This gift means the world to me, not only because it is the first thing that anyone has ever given me, but also because it came from her, and because it was inspired by love. The love that only she can have for someone like me; a ghost, a mere shadow of a person's soul. Yes… I'm sure that is what I am, as I could never compare myself with the likes of her. As I go back to the first pages of this journal, I see the small dedication she wrote for me and it almost brings tears to my eyes. She is such an open and loving person my hikari… so generous at heart. I still can't believe that she cut off a long strand of her beautiful silky black hair and breaded it to make a unique bookmark for this journal. It even has her smell, and God how I love her, smell! I smile and laugh quietly for I think of and what she might think if she knew of this weird fetish of mine. She would probably call me a pervert and the run away from me in embarrassment and I can say that I blame her. I do have a dirty mind but mostly her smell just makes me remember the day I met her.

For me it had been a day like any other, as I mentioned earlier nothing much changes here in the shadow realm, but her it had been a very significant day for it was the last of her summer vacation. She had been staying in a beautiful and peaceful resort next to the sea, which her family could rarely afford, and she decided to do some exploring by her own. She found a perfect spot to sit down and draw in her sketchbook, like she always like to do when she was alone, only this time she just happened to be right at the edge of a mortal cliff. I do love my hikari dearly but she can so brainless at times. I mean, how careless can you be to fall off a cliff, but now I am going ahead of myself. As I was saying she had been drawing in her sketchbook, but not just the usual random pictures of animals and landscapes, she was drawing the particular face of a boy. This young man who only existed in her subconscious had been hunting her dreams since she was born. It had been her ever-present comfort and faithful companion but she had never met him in the flesh. As she finished the best portrait she had ever done of some ones face, she realized that the picture in her mind as well as in paper had to many details for it not to belong to someone real.   She asked to the young man in her sketchbook a simple question:

**"How are you?"**

And the paper immediately came flying off of her hands and up into the air, pulled by the force of a capricious strong wind. My poor and innocent hikari driven by the fear of losing her precious drawing went after it without thinking, slipped her foot on some lose earth and fell down the cliff to what promised to be swift end to her life. As she when falling down the deep precipice she hugged the picture close to her chest and screamed frightfully and angry for anyone, or anything to help her. The thoughts kept repeating in her mind like a curse; she could not die like this, she could not die today, she could not die until she met the young man from her dreams.

That's when the impossible happened.

My dear hikari did not die. Instead of crashing down the sharp rocks at the bottom of the rock face, a dark cloud with dark lightning appeared in her path and swallowed her whole, taking her to into another plane of existence. There she met me, or more precisely, she fell on me, waking me from me from my countless years of slumber. At first I was angry because she had caused me pain and I had never felt pain before, but soon her gentle ways and bewildered expression manage to pacify my raging temper. She could not explain what had happened to her, and I wasn't much help in helping her decide, for I had no more information than her on the matter. My mind had barely any memory at all, just the limited knowledge that my dreams had provided for me. Dreams of a life, a world beyond my reach but was in fact real as my hikari explained. She told me her name, who she was and how she had come to be in this place that she had later named the shadow realm, She said that the only way she could explain what had happened to us both was that she some how had manage to find her other half just like the boy in some story called Yu-gi-oh. She then named me Yami for I could not recall my own name, or if I ever had one to begin with and I began to call her by her name. It was only latter that a developed a liking to calling her hikari. She and I worked together and subsequently found the way of how to return to her world before her family noticed her absence. Since that time there hasn't been a day that we haven't seen or talk to each other. We fight, we play, we share almost everything, but sometimes I wonder… is it enough? Do I even have the right to ask for more?

**Yami Blue:**_ ~tries to be polite and not to glare at his readers. ~_** "I was generous enough to share with you my first personal entry to my journal, so don't be lazy and write at least one a freaking line as review. Otherwise I won't post any more stuff for I will assume that you are nothing but a bunch of ingrates."**


End file.
